White As Snow
by LindsC33
Summary: After Mac has a bad day, Stella tries to get him to relax and realize they can have a fresh start.


**Being in Ohio for the holidays and seeing all the snow gave me a little inspiration for this story. Hope it isn't too cheesy for you.**

It was late in the afternoon when Stella Bonasera walked past Mac Taylor's office, headed toward her own. She glanced at her partner through the glass. He was buried in paperwork and had that classic Mac Taylor scowl on his face. His mood had changed considerably since she last saw him this morning. He had greeted her when she arrived at the lab and handed her a cup of coffee. "Any early Christmas gift for you," he joked before the events of the day carried them in opposite directions.

Most people would assume he was in a bad mood because Christmas was tomorrow, and since Claire had died, this time of year wasn't always his favorite. However, the last couple of years his demeanor had changed; he was excited for Christmas and to spend time with Lucy. Just the other day, he was telling Stella how excited he was to spend time with his goddaughter this year and to take her sledding. He and Stella had also been spending for time together, so certainly he wouldn't be spending the holidays alone. No, something else must be going on.

"Merry Christmas Stella," Flack waved as he headed home for the evening.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Stella replied. "Hey, do you know what's going on with Mac?"

Flack stopped and shrugged. "Think it has something to do with the Thompson case. Guy's a real asshole."

Daniel Thompson. The guy was a real asshole from the few case details she remembered. She knew Mac had gotten a confession from him this morning and had closed the case. Thompson had murdered his wife and then snapped and murdered the wives of three other men, saying that no one had the right to be happy on Christmas if he couldn't be. Stella knew these cases hit Mac hard, bringing back memories of Claire. She just hoped he wouldn't close himself off and want to spend Christmas alone this year.

Mac was trying to concentrate on putting his anger aside and objectively finish the Thompson case file. While he was glad to get this scumbag off the streets, it had dampened his Christmas spirit. It wasn't fair that someone's life could be cruelly taken away by an act of violence. This guy had no right to have that kind of power. It had made Mac sick and furious, to the point that he began to take it out on the lab techs. When he realized what he was doing, he decided to seclude himself in his office so his mood didn't unfairly ruin the Christmas spirit. It still hurt. No matter how many years passed, there were still cases that brought back memories of Claire.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Stella. He wanted to seek her out after the case was closed but didn't want to make her miserable with his emotions and dark mood. Now she was likely here because she no doubt heard that he had turned into the Grinch.

"Must be checking that Naughty or Nice List pretty closely," she joked, hoping to at least get him to smile.

"Was just seeing if my name might be on the nice list after today," Mac huffed.

"Well, I have an idea that could get you on the nice list."

Mac raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for this right now. But it was Stella so he decided to play along. "And what would that be?"

"You could take me on a walk through Central Park to look at the Christmas lights. And it sure would be a better present than the cup of coffee you brought me this morning."

Mac chuckled at her words. It would do him good to get out of the office and get his mind off the day's events and he couldn't really say no to Stella. "Let me grab my coat."

It had just started to snow when Mac and Stella reached the main entrance to Central Park. The ground had already been covered by a few inches of snow, but the freshly falling powder added another layer to the cold ground. They began walking; Stella looping her arms through Mac's, looking at the lights, an array of sparking white lights strewn about the many trees and fences. There were also a few colored lights as well, but nowadays, the Park primarily put up the white lights for a more "classy" look.

"I never really liked the white lights," Mac said. "As kids, we always put up a strand of color lights in our apartment window in Chicago. The kind with the big fat bulbs. We would have a contest in the neighborhood to see who had the best lights."

"Maybe we should start decorating the lab more with lights," Stella suggested.

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need is Adam rigging up some kind of light display with flashing lights and lasers and who knows what else," Mac retorted.

Stella laughed at the image. She glanced at Mac and noticed his face had softened and he looked more relaxed.

They continued to walk in silence and admire the way the lights illuminated the snow –covered branches.

Suddenly Mac stopped.

"You know what I like best about the snow?"

"Hmmm, besides making snow cones and snow angels?" Stella asked.

"Well, besides that. I like how it covers everything and washes over it, making everything new. Giving everything a fresh start when spring comes."

"You know what else does that Mac?"

"What?"

"Love."

Mac glanced briefly at Stella and then looked away, almost turning away from her. Stella feared that she had upset him after everything today. That comment may have seemed out of line but she didn't intend it to be. They had been growing closer and she wanted Mac to know that with everything they had been through in their personal lives, they could start fresh. She was about to apologize when back turned back toward her and grabbed her hand.

"Stella, I...," Mac stopped. He knew exactly what Stella had meant but he himself wasn't sure if he deserved that fresh start with her.

"Stella I'm pretty flawed and still have a lot of scars from Claire's death and Peyton leaving. There's some ugly stuff that still comes to the surface. Like what happened today."

Stella placed her other hand on top of Mac's and looked right into his questioning, sapphire eyes.

"You know what else is great about snow? It covers everything, both the beautiful and ugly. And when it melts, everything comes back to life. Even the ugly. Everything blooms. "

"I think you are my snow Stella. Washing me anew and giving me a second chance. I just, I guess I just doubt myself."

"Never doubt yourself Mac. And never doubt us."

"I never will. Merry Christmas Stell."

Mac closed the distance between them and guided her lips to his as the snow continued to fall, covering them both in a blanket of white.

**I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and holiday season. **


End file.
